fOX IN ARENDELLA
by UltraMegaDoodSC
Summary: After the Forth Shinobi War was over. In fear the civilian council had Naruto frozen in a block of ice then cast out to sea. This is what happened after being adrift for 2000 years. might chance rating later will be many chapters only getting started.
1. The Fox in Ice

I do not own Naruto or Frozen

This is my first story ever please be kind and tell me what you think along with ideas.

Might put lemons later but never wrote one. If someone wants to write one for my story please send to me and I will pick the best one to put on. Please place all flames in the fireplace I could use more fuel for my stove.

Location/flash backs

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Demon/summon

(My input)

THE FOX IN ARENDELLE

After the Forth Shinobi War was over. In fear the civilian council had Naruto frozen in a block of ice then cast out to sea. This is what happened after being adrift for 2000 years.

The Fox in the Ice

The war was finally over. The Forth Shinobi War was won by the Alliance with the help of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the container of Kyuubi (kurama) the nine-tail fox bujin. Naruto was 5"10' with sun kiss blond hair, ocean blue eyes with two strands of hair falling in front of his face. He also had three whisker marks on his cheeks. Now most people believe that the bujin are demons with no intelligent. They are wrong. The bujins are in fact elemental spirits with control over one or more elements, and where very intelligent in their own ways. While the other bujins could control their elements with incredible ease kyuubi could control all the elements to a masterful degree. But while the other bujins gave their containers their element, the kyuubi had not for it hated his container. But at the end of the war the kyuubi was going to change his mind after what happen to its container by his home.

**Flash back coming back from war, village gate**

As Naruto made his way to the gate after walking from the kage meeting to decide what to do now that the war is over. It was decided that the kages would meet every year to talk about problems involving their village or to celebrate the end of the war. When Naruto walking to the sign in booth by the gate everyone stopped to see him. Just when he thought he could go home and rest he was surrounded by anbu and but in cuffs. Many villagers started screaming at the anbu to let him go but only clamed that then council will be talking with the village later today before leaving with Naruto to the council chambers. As they entered the room the council that consisted of all the clan heads, civilian council, and the three elders watched as the anbu brought Naruto in. It was Danzou who first start talking. "Naruto Uzumaki it is the councils orders that you are banished from Konoha and the Land of Fire for the remainder of your life. You are to be encased is ice with seals so that you will be preserved and can never escape and be tossed into the ocean to forever be lost. This is to show what we do to monsters like you. We will only revoke this order if you would have a loyalty placed upon you to serve the council. What will you choose?" Naruto looked at the people gathered and only had one thought to say. "Screw you!" Danzou looked at the boy with a slight smirk before saying "As you have chosen then so be it. Anbu taken him away to be sealed before getting rid of him."

**Flash back end**

We now find Naruto in a block of ice perfectly preserved floating in the ocean. Deep in the seal the Kyuubi was thinking how to get his container out of the ice shell only to find that even for him it would take almost 2000 years. The kyuubi was sadden by this but then thought about how to help the boy when he awoke. He had fought Naruto all the way up to the last part of the war so why not give him something to wake up to.

(Chapter end)

(What elements should I give Naruto. to have ice with Elsa? Fire to have the opposite, or all elements.)

(Should I make naruto immortal and break the seal early or let him grow with Elsa?)

(This will be a Naruto/Elsa story)


	2. The Fox is Found

I do not own Naruto or Frozen

This is my first story ever please be kind and tell me what you think along with ideas.

Might put lemons later but never wrote one. If someone wants to write one for my story please send to me and I will pick the best one to put on. Please place all flames in the fireplace I could use more fuel for my stove.

Location/flash backs

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Demon/summon

(My input)

I decided to have Naruto wake from his prison a little after Kristoff finds him while getting ice to sell. Will take place about 1 month after movie ended meaning Kristoff and Anna is already a couple. Also Kristoff will be at the age of 18 same age as Anna while Naruto will look to be 22 from having the Kyuubi gifts given to him. Elsa is 21 when she was named queen.

FOX IN ARENDELLE

It has been 2000 years since the council of Konoha put Naruto in his ice prison and in that time the Kyuubi had a lot of time to think about the gifs he was going to give Naruto. He decided to give him three things to make up for his lack of help early in Naruto's life. The first gift would be the complete control over fire, wind, and earth. (Naruto's abilities will be like bending from Avatar the last air bender (do not own) so no names for his attacks except shadow clones/summoning) His second gift would be perfect control over is chakra. And his finale gift would be the summoning contract for foxes. Kyuubi new that even if naruto got out of his prison he would need to learn about the new world. Even though Kyuubi new that to be able to free Naruto from the ice he would need to be out of the frozen water where he is currently at frozen in a ocean of ice. The Kyuubi thought it could be years or even hundreds of years before they were found. He was wrong as at that moment a mountain man or ice harvester as he liked to be called was cutting into the ice to sell in Arendelle in a week when he went back to see his girlfriend/future wife as he was going to ask for her hand in marriage. His name was Kristoff Bjorgman. Age 21 he was Slender, muscular, good looking, fair skin, light freckles, blond hair, light brown eyes, both gray blouse and pants, brown sweater, red belt, brown gloves and boots He already got her sisters blessing but wanted to surprise her. As Kristoff was pulling the ice out of the water he saw something in the ice. At first he thought it was a group of fish that was caught in the ice until he got a closer look. It was a human shape figure trapped in the ice. His first thoughts was to leave it as no one could survive being frozen in a block of ice this far north of Arendelle, but decided to take the man/thing to the trolls to see if they can tell who or what it was. After having great difficulty getting the ice in the sled he got from his girlfriend/future wife he looked at his friend/pet Sven, a reindeer with silver white fur around it's neck with dust brown fur from the bottom of the neck down, and said with a hurry voice. " Lets get to the Trolls and hope they know what is in this block of ice here." After getting the sled attached to Sven harness they took off to the Troll village. What neither noticed was the ice starting to melt slowly now that it was out of the water and the Kyuubi knew that when this person freed his container from the ocean of ice that Naruto would be able to be let free. The Kyuubi new that at the rate the ice would melt it would be about 4 1/2-5 hours before the kit would be free. The Kyuubi stopped in thought. '_**Why did I just call him a kit?**_**'** A moment past before the Kyuubi thought of the most correct answer but had a proud smirk on his face. '_**Guess its because the kit earned my trust and I see him as one of my own after being with him so long.'**_ After that thought he went back to work on the seal knowing that the kit would be waking up in his mind very soon.

Time skip 3 hours later just outside the troll village

As soon as the sled came to a stop Kristoff started asking where Grand Pabbie is as he has something he thinks he might need to look at. When Pabbie heard this he moved to stand in front of Kristoff. Pabbie was an elderly, diminutive rock creature with a dark blond mane and eyebrows, gray skin texture, large ears, dark green attire covered in glowing yellow crystals with a flowing green cape. Just as he reached Kristoff he could see the worry on his face and asked with a aged but gentle voice, "Kristoff while it is good to see you are well, why have you come so urgently?" "I was getting ice to sell in Arendelle when I came upon something in the ice I had cut out. It looks human but I can't tell for I could only see the outline it. I have brought it here so you can see if you know what it is." Said Kristoff to Pabbie with worry in his voice. Pabbie thought about what Kristoff said and looked at the man. "I will look at it but I don't know what help it would do you know the only person how could survive being trapped in ice is queen Elsa with her ice magic." "I know but you might be able to tell what it is before we tell the queen what I found in the Ice." answered Kristoff. Pabbie nod his head before asking "Where did you leave the ice?" "In my sled in front of the village." Kristoff answered.

As they walked to the village entrance the sight they now was not what they expected. The block of ice looked to be melting faster then it should have been for it's size and how long when he found it. When asked about the size before Kristoff exclaimed that it should have been twice the size it was and as for the time it would be about 3 hours. Pabbie was starting to worry as he guessed it would be about another hour or two before it melted and asked Kristoff to go as fast as he can to get the queen. Just incase they needed to put what ever was in the ice back in. Kristoff quickly took the harness off Sven and jumped on his back to get to the castle quickly. Pabbie and Kristoff knew it took almost 30 minutes to get from the castle to the village and had to hurry. When Kristoff was gone Pabbie looked at the block of ice to try and make out what was inside. Moving closer he used his magic to can the ice only to discover that there was a boy looked almost 22 years old. He had blond hair, three marks on his face almost like whiskers and not an ounce of baby fat on his face. The most interesting thing about him was his ocean blue eyes that where looking at him.

.

..

…

It was then that Pabbie snapped out of his thoughts to see that the boy was indeed alive and looking at him. Pabbie let out a scream and started thinking of ways to get the boy out of the ice.

**Time skip 1 hour later village entrance**

Pabbie tried almost everything he could to get the boy out when he heard huffs sounds behind him. When he turned he saw Kristoff along with Anna and her sister the queen Elsa. Quickly as he waved them over and told them that even though the boy in the ice is alive everything they have tried failed to release him but at the rate he is melting he could be anywhere from 10-30 minutes before he was freed. When they heard this they all looked at the boy in ice to see if there was anything they can do to help. Knowing that nothing could be done as they could only watch. It was Elsa who was looking the most at the boy. No. Man in ice and could not keep the blush from her face. This man looked to be in top shape and had no fat on his body. When she looked in his ocean eyes he looked back with a little red on his face but that could be the ice she thought. She wished he was free so she can ask him his name. It was then they heard the sound of the ice starting to break.

Flash back 1 hour 10 minutes

When Naruto awoke in his mind the first thing he did was look for the Kyuubi. When he made it to the cage with the gate open at first he was afraid but if the Kyuubi was free when where was it. His answer was the sound of footsteps coming towards him. At first he was about ready to fight when a voice he hadn't heard in a while start talking. **" Its been a while kit."** Naruto just stared. **" What no how have you been or what happen to you after you was sealed, or why am I free to walk your mind now?" **asked the Kyuubi.

As Naruto looked at the man before him he was almost 6"1', bright red hair, crimson shirt with a black vest with gold outlines, black cargo pants with crimson trim. On top his head was two red fox ears with white tips and nine tails flowed behind him. He knew who this was in that instant. This was the Kyuubi. Naruto only had one question on his mind right now. "What are you doing free Kyuubi I thought the seal could never be broken." The Kyuubi looked at Naruto with a smirk and a 'I know something you don't' look. **"Easy kit I know its shocking that I'm free but try not to think bad about this. I'm not going on a killing spree or anything I just came to talk and tell you about the seal the council put on you if you would listen. And please call me Kurama."** Naruto looked at Kurama like he had two heads. When his curiosity about what the seal the council put on him was doing now and how long has past. Looking at Kurama as he just stood there Naruto started asking questions. "Ok first question is what did the seal do. Next how are you free with all your chakra and finally how long have I been gone." Kurama thought about it for a second then started answering, **"ok first I will answer the second question about how am free that is easy enough to answer. The seal did its job and you got all my chakra so when the seal disappeared I just walked out the gate. Then I just had to wait for my chakra to get back up and wala im back to being full of chakra. As for the first and last question for they are tied together. The seal from the council placed you in a block of ice that can't be melted or broken. But they forgot about one thing about seals. That is that over time if a seal is not maintained it weakens then stops. The seal stopped working after 1500 years but I had to keep it going for if you would have been free you would have drown under a ocean of ice. That was 500 years ago. I waited in hope that someone would find you so I can let the seal be over with. You only got 1 hour left till the ice is gone. Now that I have answered your questions I got some things for you call them gifts for not helping you early in life. The first gift will be the complete control over fire, wind, and earth. The second gift would be perfect control over your chakra. And the finale gift would be the summoning contract for foxes. The foxes do not like just anyone to summon them they must first get my trust and unlike the other summons that might have died out I know the foxes are still around because i'm still here. I am the boss summon and if a clan dies out the boss will know it. In fact there are more of them now then there was 2000 years ago. Know I think you should wake up and look around with your eyes as your still in the block of ice. I also made a mental link to talk to each other just think and I will hear. And kit…I am sorry for not helping more all these years I been able to look back and think if I helped him then to get stronger and had a gift like the others would it had been better. I thought long and hard about this and came with only two answers. One being that you might had taken me for granted and use me as a major power source instead of your own power and the other is that you would have been the strongest person alive and tried to use my power only after you earned it and as a last resort but in my blind nature I chose to stunt you and hate you. When I should had helped you grow stronger like I told your mother I would but I let my hate get to me and took it out on you. If you would like I would tell you more about your mother after you get free.** After saying that Kurama's head dropped down looking at the ground he had a look of sadness, longing, pain, and hope. Naruto just looked at him with a shock face before smiling and told Kurama, "even after all this time I still don't hate you. I would have done the same in your place if I had as much power as you did then. So I can and will forgive you and hope we can work together." Kurama's head snapped up with a smile and replied, **"Same here kit."** It was then Naruto decided to wake up only to see a little thing with blond hair with an old looking face look at him as if trying to find out what he was. When Naruto look into his eyes then the thing stop then start screaming to others like him about the boy being alive and trying to get him out. Naruto told Kurama about what happen even let him watch with him as both where laughing about some of the things he and his people tried to do to get him out. It was 1 hour later that the little thing gave up trying and just stood there when he turned around. Then Naruto saw her and he could feel the heat from his cheeks even though the ice. To him she was perfect with her slender frame, beautiful pale skin, waist-length platinum blonde hair, and bright blue eyes almost the same as his.

It was as they were staring at each other he felt the ice give. He knew then that he would be free and need to learn about the angel before him.

Chapter end

(I hope you like it.)

(Naruto will be super strong but not god-like)

(Naruto will be free next chapter and will talking with queen Elsa a lot about his past so be warned)

(Naruto will still use shadow clones but will be doing element manipulation more)

(Till next time will try to have new chapter every day or at least once every 3-4 days because of work)


End file.
